


Green-Eyed Monsters

by wanderingoverthewords



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingoverthewords/pseuds/wanderingoverthewords
Summary: Neither Jonathan nor Edward would like to admit it, but - sometimes - even they get jealous.(Prompt from Tumblr.)





	1. Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: In which Edward picks someone else to attend a heist with him.
> 
> Characters: Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow; mentions of Oswald Cobblepot, Query and Echo.
> 
> Pairing: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of verbal abuse (Scarecrow is a dick to Edward.)
> 
> Notes: Prompts from Tumblr written a while ago that I should've posted here before, but I forgot. Both drabbles use the same prompt, as I had two ideas for it.
> 
> All material belongs to DC Comics (although, my interpretations of the characters are used.)
> 
> Request from terranatior on tumblr: “Wait a minute… Are you jealous?” Scriddler

Jonathan bristled, turning his head away from the Riddler’s gaze and choosing instead to glare at the wall. For God’s sake, all he’d done was ask how Edward’s heist with Oswald had gone.

Had his tone come out more biting than he’d meant it to? Perhaps. But that didn’t mean anything. Just meant…he was tired. People got tired, didn’t they?

They also got jealous, but that was beside the point - because he  _wasn’t jealous._

 _“Oh-ho-ho-ho…”_  Edward started to chuckle, then that chuckle became laughter. One gloved hand came up to cover his mouth as he laughed into his fingers, expression of pure delight on his face as Jonathan’s own portrayed his irritation. “You are, aren’t you? You’re - You’re actually jealous…!”

“I’m  _not.”_

“Oh.  _Oh. Jonathan,”_  Edward said, laughter shaking his words just as much as his shoulders as a grin broke out on his face. “That’s - That’s precious. It really is. Adorable, even! To think, the big,  _scary_  Jonathan Crane is  _jealous_ because I picked  _Oswald Cobblepot_  to attend a heist with me instead of  _him!”_

Edward broke into more laughter, leaning on his question mark-shaped cane with one hand, and Jonathan huffed and folded his arms, turning his head completely away in an attempt at distancing himself from the situation.

For God’s sake…what kind of ego did Edward have to have to think he was jealous? Jealous of  _what?_  Not attending a mission to a stupid museum with the Riddler and the Penguin? Please. As if he would be interested in all of that nonsense anyway.

Paintings, statues, various ancient contraptions - pah. Potentially interesting, he supposed, if one looked at them in the right way, but not anything Jonathan Crane was itching to get his hands on. Why Edward was, Jonathan didn’t know, but he supposed that was just part of Edward’s personality.

Edward was still laughing, still oh-so smug, and Jonathan was just about to stand up and go to his study, his safe space in this godforsaken house, when Edward’s laughter finally died down and Jonathan decided to give him a chance to not be an utter dickhead.

Per expectation, Edward proceeded to do just that, leaning forward on his cane, using both hands now. “Why, Jonathan! I had no _idea_  you and I were attached at the hip! If I had known, I would’ve rescheduled my entire life so that it matched perfectly with yours!”

He sounded so smug, so amused, and it made Jonathan want to punch him. Or, in the very least, wish he had some gas version of his toxin within arm’s reach. Changing that laughter to screaming would’ve been a treat.

_Do it, child. Gas him. Make him scream in terror. Make him scared. Make him fear you._

No.

“You know, Jonathan,” Edward went on, still grinning at him from atop the curve of his cane. “It is considered  _healthy_  for partners to spend time apart. Have their own space, you know?”

“Welp, we can start that right now, then,” Jonathan snapped, rising from his seat and turning away from Edward, beginning a march to the door at the far end of the room, the door leading to Jonathan’s study.

Edward wanted space? He would give him space. Lock the fucking door and wait until Edward came crawling and whining for attention, like he always did when Jonathan so much as looked at anyone else. Fucking hypocrite.

_Leave him, child. He ain’t no good ta you…_

Shut up. Fuck - shut up.

Jonathan was stopped in his tracks when a curved piece of steel hooked itself onto his shoulder and a brief tug was all that was needed to freeze him.

“Now, hold on, Jon,” Edward said, holding his cane casually as he kept a hold on Jonathan’s shoulder with it. “I’m home now. So, whatever it is you wanted to do together will have no problem going ahead now, huh?”

Jonathan frowned tightly, despite the small flicker of smugness in his chest. Right, right. Edward could act all amused over Jonathan’s apparent jealousy (and he wasn’t jealous, so Edward actually had no reason to be amused), but - at the end of the day, which it was - Edward still hoped for the attention. Longed for it, even. So, mocking Jonathan or not, he had still been hoping for a welcome wagon upon returning home.

Better yet, he’d  _hoped_  Jonathan had been jealous. Jonathan wouldn’t have put it passed him to have planned picking the Penguin over the Scarecrow simply to make Jonathan jealous in the first place - considering this was, of course, the first heist Edward had been on  _without_  Jonathan since they got together.

Crafty little git.

Jonathan tilted his head slightly to speak to Edward, “Didn’t have any plans. Jus’ expected you to be home, is all. Colour me surprised when you went off with Cobblepot.”

“I haven’t seen him in a while,” Edward said with a shrug. “Between me being locked up in Arkham and all this business with Oswald wanting to refurbish the Iceberg Lounge, we haven’t been meeting for our usual card games or trivia quizzes. We geniuses must stick together, after all.”

There was a pause.

“…Oh, come on, Jonathan. I can hear your scowl from here.” Edward rolled his eyes. “I’m not saying you  _aren’t_  a genius. I’m just saying, geniuses like to spend time together. That’s all. And before you complain further, you know you’re always welcome to join us. Oswald always extends invitations to the other Rogues, you know.”

“I am aware,” Jonathan replied. “I just have no reason ta be workin’ with Cobblepot, s’all.”

Edward’s smirk was back. “I had no idea you held him at such low regard.”

“I don’t. Jus’ nothin’ in it for me.”

“I see. Well, you’ll be pleased to know that he and his henchmen - as well as Query and Echo - made sure I got home in one piece, so you won’t have to go hunting down any security guards or cops or what have you.” He stepped forward, footsteps making noise despite the fact he’d removed his shoes at the door. He now stood at Jonathan’s side. “Although, I’m sure you would’ve done an equally fine job if you had been there. Or Scarecrow would have. Whomever it is that Oswald and I would have been working with.”

Jonathan grunted.

“I must say, though, I didn’t miss Scarecrow’s verbal abuse.  _Oswald_  doesn’t call me - what was it? A ‘prissy, little, fucking idiot’ if I step so much as a toe out of line. Which I don’t, of course, but I suppose Scarecrow’s thoughts on the matter are different to mine.”

Jonathan’s frown deepened. “That ain’t fair. Y’know that isn’t down ta me.”

“Oh, I’m aware, and I’m not blaming you for it. I’m just toying with the notion that Scarecrow can hear me right now because I am also fully aware that you’ve forgotten to take your medication today.”

Jonathan’s frown turned glum.

“I saw your pillbox, so don’t try and lie about it. Wait here,” Edward instructed as he turned and walked into the kitchen, swinging his cane merrily as he went.

_Listen ta how he disrespects us, Jon. Leave him. Humiliate him. Kill him._

Stop it.

_Kill him, child. Kill him._

No.

_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill hi -_

“Jonathan.”

Jonathan blinked and turned to look; Edward was back beside him, cane tucked under his arm, one hand upturned with the blue cylinder of a pill laid upon his palm, the other offering a glass of water.

Jonathan grumbled and took the pill from him, popped it onto his tongue, then grabbed the glass and raised it to drink from, just as Edward spoke.

“My, is this what happens when I leave for a few hours? You become so overwhelmed with jealousy that you forget to take your medication?” He leaned upon his cane again, smiling innocently.

Jonathan frowned and rolled his eyes, his speech slightly slurred with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, holding the pill upon its centre. “I woulda forgotten anyways. Cause I ain’t jealous.”

“Of course not, dear. Bottom’s up.”

Jonathan retracted his tongue back into his mouth, brought the glass to his lips and drank until it was empty. With one, hard swallow, the pill travelled down his throat and into his belly, where it would begin to release its chemicals and Scarecrow would be silenced.

“Let me see,” Edward commanded cheerily and Jonathan rolled his eyes once more, but leaned down and opened his mouth widely to show him. Edward glanced around the cavern, keen eyes checking teeth and tongue and gums in search of the pill, before he nodded, satisfied that Jonathan had indeed ingested it. “Good. Apologies for not reminding you this morning, by the by. Must’ve been distracted by my phone call with Oswald.”

Wow, this frown was…not leaving Jonathan’s face, was it? “Mm-hm.”

“I mean, we had so much to talk about!”

“That’s nice, Edward.”

“Heists and refurbishment and when we would next be able to meet.”

“Lovely.”

“He’s got a new henchman.”

“Dandy.”

“Big fellow. Looks rather like an emperor penguin, so I suppose I can see why Oswald hired him.”

“Just  _dandy.”_

“Jon?”

“Hm?”

“I missed you too.”


	2. Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Jonathan nor Edward would like to admit it, but - sometimes - even they get jealous.
> 
> (Prompt from Tumblr.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: In which it’s Edward’s turn to be jealous.
> 
> Characters: Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, Harley Quinn; mentions of the Joker, Oswald Cobblepot, Selina Kyle, Query, Echo and Batman.
> 
> Pairings: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma. Mentioned (but abusive) Joker/Harley Quinn. Implied Selina ship that can be Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle if you want it to be.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of abuse.
> 
> Notes: Prompts from Tumblr written a while ago that I should've posted here before, but I forgot. Both drabbles use the same prompt, as I had two ideas for it.
> 
> All material belongs to DC Comics (although, my interpretations of the characters are used.)
> 
> Request from terranatior on tumblr: “Wait a minute… Are you jealous?” Scriddler

Harley gave a small shake of her head, twin ponytails swishing with the movement, gaze still directed at her feet as she cradled her mug of hot chocolate in both hands. “Naw, it’s nothin’ like that, it’s just…Puddin’  _never_ made breakfast for me like Jonny did for you…”

Edward snorted, cupping his own mug in his hands, warming them and keeping them safe from the freezing atmosphere that had infected Gotham, worse than usual.

It’d been raining since last night, thunder rumbling somewhere in the distance, and Harley had been found out in it by Jonathan, who had taken a stroll back to his previous home to collect some equipment from his old lab. Sitting in the gutter, had Harley been, clutching onto a box of her belongings - it hadn’t taken a genius to know what had happened to her and why she was crying (because not even the heavy rain had hidden that).

It also hadn’t taken a sad, puppy dog-eyed gaze up at him for Jonathan to decide what to do about this, but Harley had done it anyway, as soon as she’d noticed the rain had stopped falling upon her, all thanks to Dr. Crane’s umbrella.

Edward had returned from visiting Oswald at the Iceberg Lounge to find Harley asleep on one of the couches in he and Jonathan’s home, dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his pyjama trousers, with a ratty old blanket draped over her. He’d been outraged, despite the sweetness and generosity of the situation, as Edward was far from being a fan of someone else wearing his clothing.

Jonathan had merely shrugged and said, “None o’ my clothes would’ve fit ‘er.”

A good point, he’d supposed; Harley would’ve only gotten sick if she’d stayed in her soaking wet costume, and Edward would have no illness in this house. Still being discontent with someone wearing his clothes, however, he had decided to let her keep them.

“I hope you realise,” Edward said, casting her a look over his drink, the steam of which caused a thin layer of fog to develop over the lower half of his glasses. He ignored it. “That that breakfast was mainly for you. I just got some because I live here.”

“But he still made some for you, Eddie.”

“I suppose…” Edward muttered as he sipped his hot chocolate.

What a treat it’d been to find Jonathan actually cooking for once. Sure, it’d been a basic bacon and eggs combo, with some slightly burnt toast on the side, but Edward had still been pleasantly surprised to find him at the stove. And not even for fear toxin-related reasons this time! Certainly a welcome sight.

Of course, knowing the feast was for  _Harley_  and not himself had soured the experience a bit. While it was certainly sweet of Jonathan to take her in, give her dry clothes (even if they were  _his)_  and feed her in her time of need, he just wished Jonathan showed this kind of hospitality on a regular basis - and to  _him,_  specifically.

“Well, don’t feel too envious,” Edward went on, taking his mug from his lips to speak. “It’s not all chocolates and roses, I’m afraid.”

Harley blinked her big, blue eyes and looked to him, lips pursed as she cast him a confused look. “What d’ya mean? Ain’t you an’ Jonny runnin’ smoothly?”

Edward faltered. He hadn’t meant to…reveal anything about he and Jonathan’s relationship. It was a silent agreement that their relationship was their business only, no matter how tempting it was to spread news amongst friends (for Edward, anyway; Jonathan had no problem at all keeping his business to himself). He’d spoken without thinking, if he was honest. But…well, what was the harm in it, really? People gossiped about relationships all the time, didn’t they? Nothing wrong with it.

Besides, it might’ve been good to get this off his chest. Oswald, Query and Echo weren’t nearly as interested when he spoke of Dr. Crane in such a manner; at least Harley was engaged in the conversation.

Edward’s gaze hardened and he pointed a warning finger at her. “Speak of this to no one else. Promise?”

Harley mimed pulling a zip across her lips, stretching out her fingers the best she could without dropping her mug, in order to show that they weren’t crossed. “Have my word, Eddie.”

Edward cast his gaze away from her, frowning lightly as he looked to his lap. There were a few moments of silence, in which Edward hesitated some, then he spoke quietly, “…He’s never told me he loves me.”

Harley blinked. “Never?”

“Never.”

Harley looked away, thinking on it, then looked back to him with a shrug. “Well…my Puddin’ doesn’t really say it, either.”

“Yes, but that’s -” Edward cut himself off with a sigh, urging himself to take the snappy tone out of his voice. Harley was only trying to relate, he understood that. He didn’t appreciate he and Jonathan’s relationship being compared to her relationship with that psycho either, but that wasn’t on her.

Taking a moment, Edward brought his tone down. “…We’ve been together for a  _year,_  Harley. Three months is usually considered the appropriate time to say it, at which point I _did,_  but Jonathan?  _Nothing.”_

Harley tilted her head. “How did Jonny react when ya said it?”

Edward’s frown returned as he brought his mug to his lips. “With  _indifference.”_

Jonathan hadn’t even smiled when he’d said it. Hadn’t returned Edward’s dewy-eyed look or warm smile or even his hug, just…nodded, like he was taking mental notes of the conversation and had just jotted that down. When Edward had asked him if there was anything he’d like to say back, Jonathan had done the classic: he’d thanked him.

Edward had been mad, but had resigned to the fact that maybe it just hadn’t been the right time. Several other attempts in the coming months had then made it clear that it didn’t matter when he said it - Jonathan wouldn’t be saying it back.

The Riddler hadn’t quite forgotten that; he doubted he ever would.

“Well,” Harley spoke up. “‘m sure Jonny speaks louder with his actions than his words? Lotsa men do it, Eddie.” She gave a shrug and sipped her drink. “Selina’s always sayin’ that big shot man she’s seein’ does it all the time.”

“Perhaps,” Edward replied, licking hot chocolate from his lips as he removed the mug. “But it’d be nice to  _hear_  from time to time. I get being the quiet sort of man, but…I’m starting to feel like some feelings are one-sided here.”

“Aw, Eddie…”

Edward sighed through his nose, fogging up his glasses even more, and shook his head as he removed them to clean, setting his mug down on the coffee table between he and Harley. “Sorry. Didn’t mean for this to become a gossip session.”

“It’s alright, Eddie. Feels good ta be able ta talk about it sometimes, right?”

Edward gave her a small smile as he returned his glasses to his face and his mug to his hand, sitting back on the couch. “…Yes. I suppose it does. You’re certainly more interested in this kind of talk than Oswald, Query or Echo, and it’s not like I can speak to Jonathan about Jonathan.”

Harley grinned, delighted, then joked, “Well - there’s always Scarecrow.”

Edward almost choked on his hot chocolate as laughter burst from his throat at the very thought of gossiping about men with Scarecrow; he couldn’t so much as greet the persona without getting a glare or plain verbal abuse. To think of rough and tough Scarecrow talking about Jonathan with him in such a setting - well, that mental image was just priceless!

Just then, there was a click of a door unlocking and Harley and Edward both turned to look over Edward’s right shoulder as the door opened; Jonathan stood on the doormat, white carrier bag in one hand and closed umbrella in the other.

Setting the bag aside, by the coat rack, Jonathan leaned out the door and shook rainwater off of the umbrella, then finished in closing it by wrapping the cord around the canopy.

“Well,” Edward spoke up. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or, in this case,” he looked to Harley. “The Scarecrow.”

Harley gave a little giggle, ducking behind her mug to hide it from Jonathan.

Jonathan glanced over at them as Edward spoke, then went to step into the house, only to freeze when Edward suddenly yelled,  _“UP-BUP-BUP!”_

Brown eyes widened and stared at the Riddler, who motioned with a finger at him. “Boots. Off. Now. I will  _not_ have you tracking muddy footprints into my home.”

Jonathan snorted and turned to toe off his muddy boots, bending down to pick them up once they were off. He stepped into the house, feet adorned with only his bottle green socks. “Coulda sworn it was both of ours.”

“It was mine first.”

Jonathan grunted and went to set his boots by the wall.

“Shoe rack, Jonathan. There’s a reason it’s there.”

Jonathan grumbled something as he set his boots down on the top shelf of the shoe rack, right next to a pair of Edward’s own shoes. There was a distinct difference between them - a pair of pristine, leather loafers and worn, dirty, steel-toed boots - but it was a welcome sort of difference.

“Put that umbrella in the bathtub, too,” Edward instructed next as Jonathan shrugged off his trench coat and hung it up. “So we don’t have water everywhere.”

Jonathan gave him a mock salute as he passed them to go upstairs and do just that. When he came back down, he retrieved his bag from beside the coat rack and walked over to Harley, reaching into it. “Harley, I got somethin’ for you.”

“For me, Jonny?” Harley straightened up, taking her mug away from her face as she watched him pull a mass of material out of the bag. She set down her mug to take it from him, realising it was a coat, dark red in colour and lined with fur around the hood. “A coat?”

“Fer God’s sake, child,” Jonathan said, one hand going to his hip. “If you’re goin’ out in the rain - especially _Gotham’s_  rain - wear more than just your harlequin costume. Catch yer death.”

Harley’s eyes twinkled and she grinned at him, saluting enthusiastically. “Yessir!”

Jonathan snorted, lips briefly lifting into an amused smile, before he reached into the bag again. “Oh, and, uh - these are for you, too.” He pulled out a plastic container that Edward recognised from the bakery on the other side of town, the expensive place he and Jonathan used to stop at on the way home from successful heists.

Edward frowned deeply and lifted his mug to his lips to hide it.

“Banana-nut  _is_  your favourite, right?” Jonathan checked, a hint of nervousness to his tone at the prospect of being wrong, and Harley gasped loudly and joyfully as she took the container of four muffins from him.

“That’s right!! Aw, Jonny!” Harley threw her arms around Jonathan’s waist, squeezing tightly and making him wince in discomfort, and pressed the side of her face into his belly. “Thank you!”

Edward’s frown deepened as he looked away, mimicking childishly under his breath, “‘Aw, Jonny!’ -  _hmph._ Never buys _me_  presents like that…”

He realised, distantly, that perhaps it wasn’t  _Harley_  that was jealous of any relationships here. He refused to think more of it, though, and pushed it to the back of his mind.

“You’re welcome…” Jonathan patted Harley’s head awkwardly, waited patiently until she released him, then he looked to his partner. “Edward.”

Edward raised his head, looking up at Jonathan with a tight frown. “Oh? Remembered I exist, did we?”

Harley was too distracted by her presents to notice the shift in atmosphere, but Jonathan’s own face fell slightly at the tone.

Edward didn’t react to it, simply watched him with half-lidded eyes, lips pursed. When Jonathan raised an eyebrow, silently but clearly asking him what his problem was, Edward turned his head away with a little huff, shutting his eyes. Two could play at this game; he would spare no attention for Crane. See how he liked it.

Breakfast, gifts, undeniable care and even affection - why was it Edward didn’t regularly receive these things, huh? Ohhh, but when Harley cries ‘help’, Jonny-boy goes running.

_Hmph._

“I did,” Jonathan finally replied, digging a hand into his bag again. “I also remembered that these are  _yer_  favourite.”

Edward, despite himself, opened his eyes and glanced at Jonathan’s offering out of the corner of them. When he caught sight of what it was, his head whipped around to be sure, then he gasped and set his mug down on the coffee table, grabbing for the box of chocolate éclairs. He looked up at Jonathan, who snorted.

“Went the long way ta fetch ‘em for ya. Figured I’d pick Harley up a snack too.” He nodded in Harley’s direction; she was wearing her new coat - two sizes too big for her, it swallowed her - and was already ripping open the box of muffins to take one out to munch on.

A complete one-eighty; Edward smiled, feeling his heart warm from the gesture. “Oh, Jon…”

“But if you don’t want ‘em,” Jonathan began, shrugging one shoulder and reaching for the box, and Edward quickly held it away from him.

“No, no. That won’t be necessary, thank you.”

Jonathan snickered and sat down beside him, resting his arm on the sofa’s top, behind Edward’s shoulders, making Edward smirk. If Harley hadn’t been there, Jonathan would’ve been holding him; he always withdrew most shows of affection in front of others. Still not an excuse for never telling Edward he loved him, but at least it made Edward understand why Jonathan wasn’t the type to kiss him in public.

“What would you do, anyway? Eat them? You don’t like chocolate éclairs,” Edward said, opening the box and licking his lips at the sight of the pastries, all lined up neatly and waiting for him.

“Yer right, I don’t. Can’t return ‘em, either.”

Edward glanced at him, squinted, then snorted and shook his head. “Jonathan, was fear toxin used in the retrieval of these gifts?”

“Of course it was. I’m not payin’ seven dollars for a box of goddamn pastries, an’ that’s not even counting the muffins.” He waved a hand toward Harley. “You get your treats, I get mine.”

Edward laughed into one hand, twisting on the sofa so that his back was pressed to Jonathan’s side, and he didn’t miss how Jonathan’s arm then came to rest upon the top of the couch cushions, closer to Edward’s shoulders. Smirking still, Edward reached for his lukewarm hot chocolate, then settled back into Jonathan’s side.

Both recipients of these baked goods tucked into their treats, with Jonathan relaxing after a long stroll through the wet and weary Gotham (even longer than he’d wanted, thanks to having to make sure the Bat wasn’t on his trail). A few moments of near-silence - punctuated only by munching and rustling - went by before Harley spoke up, “Hey, Jonny?”

“Hm?” Jonathan lifted his head slightly, opening one eye.

“Can I ask ya a question?”

Jonathan waved a hand. “Shoot.”

Harley’s question was held off, thanks to her giggling, and she threatened to spray crumbs as she fought back a grin.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at her, perplexed, and waited patiently until she regained control of herself.

“Would Scarecrow ever be interested in a slumber party?”

Hot chocolate was spat out suddenly as Edward erupted into laughter, bending forward on the sofa and accidentally dropping his éclairs into his lap, smearing cream and chocolate on his sweater vest. He’d later be outraged by the stains, but for now, he was too humoured by the mental image of Scarecrow attending a sleepover - followed shortly by the image of him enjoying a night on the town - to be bothered right now.

Harley was cackling along with him, flopping back on the couch as she laughed loudly, also far too humoured by their joke to worry about where her food was going (which was on Edward’s pristine floor; he would later be outraged by that, too). She hugged herself as she laughed, a high-pitched sound that made Jonathan wince around the confused look he was casting them both.

“Wha…? What’re ya…What’re y’all talkin’…?” Jonathan trailed off, then looked to his partner and poked at his arm. “What were you discussin’ before I came home? Edward? Hey. Answer me. Edward? Harley?”

Laughter was his answer.

“C’mon, now, it can’t be that funny. What’s the gag?”

Laughter continued to be his answer.

With a sigh, Jonathan rubbed his face. “I’m gettin’ too old for this…”


End file.
